


Leap of Faith by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go wrong on SG-1's first mission after Daniel's addiction to the sarcophagus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith by babs

Each running step jarred Daniel's teeth. His heart pounded and he gasped for breath. He could hear Jack behind him, yelling something to Carter in his mic.

In front of him a tree branch exploded as a staff weapon missed him by inches. The forest was thinning and Daniel knew that in the open they'd have much less a chance of survival. He turned, pulling out his weapon and taking a shot at their pursuers, smiling in grim satisfaction when one of the Jaffa went down.

Jack did the same firing rapidly, enough to make the remaining Jaffa scatter for cover.

Daniel looked ahead in dismay, realizing that not only did the forest end but so did the ground. He crouched, making himself a smaller target, noticing Jack running towards him at an angle, his body low as he ran.

"Daniel?" Jack called.

"Cliff," Daniel gasped. It was all he could manage. He didn't want to die here; this hadn't been in his plans. He knew that the Jaffa would retrieve their bodies, take them to whoever it was they served, Daniel hadn't figured out who their master was yet, and revive them with a sarcophagus. The thought of that particular torture filled him with sick dread. Been there, done that, T-shirt in his locker.

Jack glanced at the drop-off and then back at Daniel. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight and Daniel could see the determined look on his face when he asked, "Jump?"

Daniel nodded. It was better than the alternative. Better to take their chances by jumping into the sea than to risk capture. Jack nodded back, holding up three fingers. Daniel took a deep breath and got to his feet as Jack held up his ring finger, knowing for a few brief moments they would make perfect targets. And then they were running the remaining feet to the cliff's edge, Jack grabbing his hand before they ran out of ground. And they were falling, falling, falling.

Kicking as hard as he could, the need to breathe becoming overwhelming, he broke the surface of the cold water and opened his mouth, gulping in air and then coughing when he swallowed a bit of water. He looked around, trying to see Jack on the moon-silvered surface and fighting down panic when he couldn't find his friend.

"Find them," a voice ordered above him. Daniel took a deep breath and ducked under the water until the pressure in his lungs forced him to seek the air.

"They're dead." Another voice drifted on the still night air and then it was silent except for the sound of water lapping against rock.

"Jack?" Daniel called softly as he treaded water, slowly turning in the water searching for some sign of Jack. "Oh God!" Heart in his mouth, Daniel paddled a few strokes towards Jack. The older man was face down in the water, his limbs floating loose.

"Jack!" Daniel called again, but there was no response. He gently turned Jack over in the water, holding his fingers near Jack's lips to see if he was breathing. "No, no, no," Daniel chanted when he couldn't feel breath. Get to shore--he had to get them to shore.

"It's okay, it's okay," Daniel said, not sure if he was talking to Jack or himself. He squinted towards the shoreline and realized for the first time that he'd lost his glasses. It wasn't that far. It couldn't be that far. He supposed it was a miracle they hadn't landed on rocks in their jump.

"Okay, Jack. Nice and easy. Let me do all the work." Not knowing how severely Jack was injured, Daniel wanted to take as many precautions as he could. He only hoped he hadn't done something wrong so far. Jack coughed, the sound giving Daniel hope, but didn't give any indication he'd heard Daniel's command. Daniel began swimming with slow easy strokes. He wanted to get to the rocks at the base of the cliff--find a place to hide, somewhere he could check out Jack's injuries, attempt to contact Sam and Teal'c. He'd screwed up their last mission in his zeal to save Shyla; he couldn't screw up again. He could only pray he hadn't already screwed up. Despite Jack's confidence in him, Daniel wasn't so sure Teal'c and Sam trusted him. He was even less sure that Doctor Fraiser and Hammond believed he was capable of remaining on SG-1.

His feet touched bottom and Daniel began walking backwards, still allowing the water to support Jack. "Almost there, Jack." He fell to his knees on the shore, ignoring the rocky ground and checking to see if Jack was breathing. He wasn't sure if he'd heard the cough or if it had been his imagination. He felt nothing and leaned his head closer to Jack's mouth and nose, preparing to begin rescue breathing, but shallow breaths cooled his cheek. Yes, yes--Jack began to cough weakly. Daniel quickly turned him to his side, making sure Jack was able to expel the water, slipping a finger in Jack's mouth to clear away the mucus.

"You're gonna be okay," Daniel said, but when Jack didn't respond in any way except for a groan, his estimation of the seriousness of Jack's injuries shot up a few notches.

"We've got to move," Daniel continued. He needed to get Jack closer to the base of the cliff--away from the water and protected from being visible from above. "Can you move, Jack?"

Jack moved a leg, then an arm, his hand coming to rest on Daniel's thigh.

"Okay, we can do this. Let me do the work," Daniel said. He wasn't sure if it was adrenaline or simply sheer stubbornness but somehow he managed to get Jack into a fireman's carry and travel the short distance to the base of the cliff. A few more minutes and he had their emergency blankets out, covering Jack with one while he wrapped the other around his own shoulders.

He turned on his flashlight, shielding it with the blanket, and began to assess Jack's condition. Jack squeezed his eyes more tightly shut as the light hit his face.

"Turnna off," Jack mumbled.

"Sorry, but I have to see if you're hurt," Daniel whispered, leaning closer. "Can you tell me what hurts?"

Jack drew breath between his teeth, making a whistling sound. "Back."

Daniel's heart began beating faster. What if he'd done something wrong? What if he'd aggravated any injuries Jack had? He'd been so focused on getting Jack to shore; he hadn't stopped to think that there could be a spinal injury. He pulled back Jack's blanket and got to his knees, studying Jack's back. He felt bile rise in his throat as he noticed the burnt fabric low on Jack's hip and realized his friend had been hit with a staff weapon.

Undoing his pack, Daniel hoped that despite being in the water the supplies he'd need would be useable. Concentrate, he admonished himself as he pulled out one of the first aid kits.

"Daniel?" Jack's voice was low and rough.

"I'm here, Jack." Daniel paused to place a hand on Jack's head. "Staff weapon got you. You're going to be okay though." The last was as much reassurance to himself as to Jack. "I'll call for Sam and Teal'c after..."

Jack gripped Daniel's thigh. "Can't. Can't risk it."

Daniel swallowed and covered Jack's hand with his own. Jack was right. There was no telling if the Jaffa were hunting their teammates. "I won't," he promised. "This is gonna hurt. I'm sorry." Daniel cut away part of the fabric, enough so that he could place some sterile dressings over the wound. Jack shuddered once under his touch and then was still. Daniel pulled the emergency blanket over Jack once he'd finished and then sat back against a boulder. His hands were shaking and he placed them between his thighs. He had to do the right thing. He'd nearly cost his teammates their lives on their last mission; he wouldn't be responsible for hurting them again.

Taking a few slow deep breaths, Daniel focused on what needed to be done. For the moment all he could do was watch Jack, make sure his friend was safe and control his pain. He looked up at the sky, trying to remember how long Sam said the nights were on this planet. Pulling his own blanket closer, Daniel moved back to Jack's side, resting one hand on the older man's shoulder and prepared to guard his friend through the night. He shivered and realized Jack must be even colder. Daniel reached over, pulling Jack's upper body across his legs. Hopefully his body heat would help keep Jack warm. He squeezed Jack's shoulder gently when his friend moaned.

"It's all right," he promised. "I'm on watch."

* * *

Daniel woke up with a start. Mouth dry, he bent over Jack checking to see that he was still breathing. He'd given Jack a shot of morphine a few hours before when the pain had grown too much for Jack to bear. Daniel hadn't meant to fall asleep. He'd kept close watch on Jack throughout the long night, whispering words of comfort in the dark. There had been no word from Sam and Teal'c and at one point Jack had suggested Daniel try to contact them but the only reply had been static. The noise that had startled him from sleep was now over the water and Daniel looked up to see the Goa'uld ship rising quickly in the sky.

Safe, they were safe, he thought for an instant before reality came crushing down on him. In the murky pre-dawn light the cliff rose up behind Jack, black and forbidding, and Daniel knew there was no way he'd be able to get Jack up the face of it, even if it wasn't particularly high.

"Sam?" Daniel spoke into the mic. "Sam can you read me? Teal'c? Are you there?" Sighing when there was no response, Daniel adjusted the blanket over Jack. He touched Jack's forehead, frowning when the skin seemed warmer than it should. He found a temperature strip in the kit and placed it in Jack's forehead.

"Damn," Daniel said when he looked at the strip a few minutes later. He bent closer to Jack's chest.

"Still breathing."

Jack's comment caused Daniel to lift his head, bumping it on Jack's chin.

"Sorry, sorry," Daniel said, gulping air.

"It's okay," Jack said. He squinted at Daniel. "Where are we?"

"Cliff. We jumped off the cliff to get away from the Jaffa." Daniel stumbled over words in his haste to explain. "You were shot. Staff weapon."

"Oh. That explains it then." Jack closed his eyes. "Burns."

"I gave you some morphine," Daniel said. "I can give you some more. I will as soon as..."

"Where's Carter and Teal'c?" Jack interrupted.

"I can't get them on the radio," Daniel answered. "The Goa'uld ship left. I don't know if..." he trailed off, the thought of his friends as prisoners of the Goa'uld making him feel sick.

"Don't," Jack told him with a grim smile. "Don't go there, Daniel."

Daniel nodded and took a deep breath. He closed his hands into fists and then released the fingers one by one. "You need some water. You have a fever," he said uncapping his canteen. He slipped his hand behind Jack's head, lifting it slightly. "Slow and easy." He tilted the canteen and was relieved when Jack drank a few sips of water.

"You," Jack said when he was done. "You drink too. And eat."

He took a few rough gulps of the now warm water and dug in his pack again, finding a smashed power bar. Even though Daniel's stomach roiled at the thought of forcing food into it, he knew Jack was right. He needed to eat something for whatever lay ahead. He broke off a piece for Jack, not surprised when his friend shook his head.

"I'm going to give you another shot of morphine," Daniel said, as he opened the kit again.

"No. No morphine."

"You're in pain," Daniel countered.

"I said no morphine."

And a hazy memory of Jack holding him in the store-room telling him he would survive, that Jack understood, took shape. Daniel nodded and found a pack of Tylenol 3. "Will you take these at least?"

Jack's mouth tightened but he held out a shaking hand for the pills.

"I shouldn't have... I forgot," Daniel said. He pointed to his own head, making a small circle. "Guess I'm not all here yet."

"You are, Daniel," Jack responded. "Now eat."

Daniel took a few bites, chewing methodically and choking down the bar. "Jack?"

"Cold. It's cold." Jack was shivering and Daniel took his temperature again, swearing under his breath.

"How bad?"

Daniel hesitated, but then knew Jack deserved the truth, "One hundred and three. It's gone up a little since I checked last." There was a slight wheezing to Jack's breathing that was raising even more alarms; infection, pneumonia...and so many other possibilities Daniel couldn't even begin to consider.

Jack pulled the blanket closer. "Cold."

Daniel tilted his head back, staring up the cliff. He knew what he needed to do--it was Jack's only chance.

"Jack?" he waited until the other man opened his eyes. "I need to get help. We don't know what's happened to Sam and Teal'c. I have to go to the Gate to get help for you." He put his canteen next to Jack. "I'll leave the water and my pack. You understand me?"

"Leaving?"

"Yes, leaving. But I'll be back. I promise. You'll be safe here. There's no tide. Remember Sam telling us about the big lake? That's where we are."

"Safe. Be safe."

"I will be." Daniel rested his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Do it."

Daniel ducked his head at Jack's intense gaze, so much trust apparent that it made Daniel regret the way he'd allowed himself to be sucked into Shyla's clutches. Jack had talked to him about it during those days after the worst of the withdrawal was over, told him it wasn't his fault, that he'd been in a situation out of his control. Maybe the fates were giving him a second chance-- a chance to prove he could handle things, make the rest believe in him like Jack still did. When he didn't respond, Jack tapped his knee.

"You can do this, Danny," Jack said and smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah I can." Daniel smiled back and stood. He walked a short distance away, studying the cliff face, looking for a way up. He was going to have to free climb, something he'd done when younger. The cliff wasn't as high as he'd thought--maybe twenty feet. He let his glance roam over the rocks, searching for a path, and then made his decision. He leaned against one of the boulders, pulling off boots and knotting the laces. He slung the boots over one shoulder before pulling off his socks. He needed to feel the rocks. "Be one with the rocks," Robert Rothman had told him on a dig he'd joined with the man one summer.

Daniel took a deep breath as he stepped closer to the rocks, resting his hands on their surface, letting himself absorb the meager heat. Then he tilted his head back, stretched his fingers to find a secure hold, and began his climb.

* * *

Almost there, he was almost there. Daniel pressed his body to the rock, taking a moment to catch his breath. He was grateful for the breeze cooling his overheated body. Even so, sweat stung his eyes and he closed them waiting for the sensation to pass. He concentrated on taking slow deep breaths. As rested as he could be, considering he was three quarters of the way up a cliff on an alien world, Daniel adjusted his body gripping the rock in the toe-hold he'd found. He reached up with his right hand, searching for the best handhold. His shoulder muscles tightened and Daniel gasped in pain as a cramp rippled through his hand. He lost his grip and his arm dropped, sending his boots sliding off his shoulder. He didn't watch them fall, focusing instead on the feel of rock beneath his bare toes, beneath his left fingertips. Breath whistled between his teeth as his right hand cramped once more. Unable to remove his other hand to massage the muscle, he closed his right hand into a fist, making the muscles tight and then stretched his fingers out, hoping to relieve the tenseness in the arm. He brought his arm up, sliding it along the rocks, his fingers creeping upwards until he was able to find a fingerhold again.

The brief scare gave him renewed energy, even though he continued his climb in the same measured way he'd been using. His left hand found purchase on grass and soil and, with one final strong push of his legs, Daniel pulled himself onto the sloping land that led to the cliff. He lay panting on the grass, relishing the cool feel of it under his face. The thought of Jack ill and injured at the base of the cliff made him pull himself to his hands and knees. He stayed in that position a few minutes longer realizing leaving his water with Jack hadn't been the smartest move. He squinted up at the sun, trying to guess how long the climb had taken, how long it would take to reach the Gate. He wasn't going to get there by kneeling on the grass. Daniel pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the wobbly feel of his legs and began his walk.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" He tried the radio again getting that same static. Shaking his head as he headed into the forest, Daniel saved his breath for the long walk to the Gate.

He found a radio by the base of a tree an hour into his trek. It had been smashed, the print of a large foot evident around the crushed device. Daniel froze, his hand going to his holster. He could hear a bird singing and then voices. Not Sam, not Teal'c, but strange voices in the distance. He wished he had Teal'c's ability at tracking but a quick survey of the area showed him the direction of the voices must have taken. He began following, realizing after a few minutes that they were headed in the direction of the Gate.

Daniel bent down to examine some of the prints more closely. "Sam?" he whispered when he noticed the much smaller boot print. A little further on the trail there was scuffed earth, as if someone was being dragged while the smaller prints were surrounded by much larger ones. There had been no sign of habitation on this planet--the Goa'uld and his Jaffa had arrived after SG-1. But the ship had left---surely Sam and Teal'c weren't...

"Sholvah!" The word rang out in the still air and then he heard Sam's shout.

Daniel headed left, hoping to gain a view of what was going on. The ground rose in a gentle slope, the grass much thicker as the trees had thinned. He crouched low, ignoring the pull of tight muscles to peer at the scene taking place on the lower ground. He felt sick as he saw the predicament his teammates, his friends were in.

Teal'c was on his back on the ground, clutching his stomach while Sam was being held by two Jaffa, arms twisted behind her back. Six--there were six Jaffa. Six Jaffa, an injured Teal'c, a captured Sam and that left--Daniel.

Think, think, he chided himself; you can't let them down again. If Sam and Teal'c were killed it wouldn't matter if he got help for Jack, no one would ever be able to forgive him. More importantly, Daniel wouldn't be able to live with himself.

What do I have, what do I need? Simple questions of survival he'd learned not only from Jack but from going on digs. Need--ha, that was a good one--how about a few more people on his side with more weapons than his own gun? Okay, he had his gun. He had the element of surprise. Birds. Daniel listened to the unfamiliar song of an alien bird and then he smiled, hoping Sam and Teal'c would understand. He waited until the bird began its next song and added his own--a simple chick-a-dee-dee-dee. He wasn't sure if they'd heard until he saw Sam dip her head towards Teal'c. He gave the call one more time, warning them. He stood, firing to the right, enough to get their attention away from him for a second and smiled grimly as he ran down the hill towards the Jaffa, totally taking them off guard as he did his best to imitate a rebel yell. The surprise was enough for Sam to get free of her captors and grab a staff weapon. Teal'c had pulled one of the weapons from another and dispatched the man from where he lay. Daniel took aim with his own gun and fired at two of the Jaffa, watching as they fell from two well placed bullets.

The sudden silence surprised him.

"Daniel?" Sam asked, her voice squeaking as if she couldn't believe he was there.

He ignored her for a moment, checking to make sure the Jaffa were dead. "Are there any more?" he asked her as he knelt by Teal'c's side.

"No, no. That's all." Sam moved then, gathering the staff weapons and placing them in a pile on Teal'c's other side. "We thought...the ship...and you and the Colonel."

Daniel glanced up, smiling at her in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, unused to seeing Sam seeming so out of control. She was pale and her hands were trembling. A horrible thought crossed his mind as he noticed her torn shirt.

Her glance flickered down to the ripped fabric and then to him. "Nothing happened. They just threatened, but nothing happened." She got to her knees, reaching out a hand to grip Teal'c's arm.

"He's alive," Daniel said to her. Under his fingers, Teal'c's pulse was racing despite his friend's unconsciousness.

"Jack's hurt. We need to get to the Gate. We need a rescue team."

"What happened to you?" Sam pulled a pressure bandage from her vest, placing it over the wound on Teal'c's chest.

"We had to jump off a cliff," Daniel explained, "into that big lake we saw from the UAV footage. We couldn't get you on the radio." He felt the need to apologize to her, as if he was responsible for all her worry and fear.

Sam nodded. "We were in one of the caves when the ship left. It was a trap."

Teal'c groaned, diverting Daniel's attention to him.

"Teal'c? You're going to be fine." Daniel patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm going to go for help."

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c opened his eyes. "You are well?"

"I'm fine," Daniel nodded. "Sam's gonna stay with you. The gate isn't too far." He waited for Teal'c to say more but the dark eyes had closed once more.

"Daniel," Sam whispered, "what happened to your hands?"

Daniel frowned at her in puzzlement. "My hands?" He glanced down at them surprised to see blood. Jack hadn't been bleeding that much. He flexed his fingers and grimaced. Ow, that hurt. He gave a little shrug to Sam. "I had to free climb up the cliff. Guess I got a few scratches."

He pushed himself to his feet, wondering why it suddenly felt as if someone was putting hot needles into his soles. He took one step trying to ignore the pain. Biting the inside of his cheek he managed another.

Sam was beside him and he didn't know how she'd gotten there. He noticed her hand resting on his forearm.

"Where are your boots?"

"Fell. They fell. While I was climbing." Daniel looked from her hand down to his feet and wished he hadn't.

"I'll go for help," Sam offered.

He took one glance at her milk-pale face and covered her hand with his. "I need to do this, Sam. You're in shock." He brushed his thumb over her cheek wiping away tears he was sure she didn't realize she was shedding.

"You need something for your feet," Sam pointed out. "Boots. You can use someone's boots. They don't need them." She gave a hiccup and an almost laugh.

Daniel nodded but found he couldn't make himself move from the spot. Sam pulled the boots off the nearest dead Jaffa and brought them to Daniel. He plopped back down on the ground to put them on. They were at least two sizes too big, but they would do for the rest of his mission. He stood again, the short respite making it harder to think of continuing.

Sam handed him a canteen. "Drink."

He took a few sips, forcing himself to not gulp down all the water at once.

"We'll be okay," Sam promised as Daniel gave a last look at her and Teal'c.

"I'll be back," Daniel said. He straightened his shoulders and looked ahead. He figured he had another hour's walk to the gate. Maybe he'd be able to jog a little once the pain in his feet went away.

* * *

"I'm the only one who can show you where Jack is," Daniel insisted. He didn't like the way Fraiser was looking at him along with the rest of the Search and Rescue team.

"You're hurt," she pointed out. "And before you tell me you're fine, I've seen the limping."

"Sam, Teal'c, and Jack need our help. We're wasting too much time talking," Daniel said becoming exasperated and crossing his arms over his chest. He was tired of the argument that had been given ever since he'd contacted the SGC. He knew he'd be able to keep going--he had no choice. The rest of his team was depending on him.

Janet was studying him now, looking up and down in a way that made him feel as if he was a slab of meat she was contemplating buying. "Okay," she finally said. "This goes against my better judgment but let me give you a pain-killer. I'd rather you were in the infirmary, you know."

Daniel gave a sharp nod, swallowed the two pills she gave him, and started leading the way back to Sam and Teal'c. He concentrated on counting steps, running through most of the languages he knew from one to one hundred.

Teal'c and Sam were where he'd left them---Teal'c looking better than he had before Daniel left and Sam looking as if the worst of the shock had worn off.

"I will accompany you the rest of the way, Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c said.

"Daniel said you were hurt."

"I was. However, my symbiote has been able to repair most of the damage."

Sam got to her feet along with Teal'c. Daniel recognized the stubborn set of her face even if no one else did.

Daniel began walking, aware of the others following. Soon Teal'c was walking on his right while Sam walked on his left. For the first time since things had taken a turn for the worse, Daniel felt as if everything would turn out okay.

He couldn't remember how it happened. One moment he was walking and the next he was on his knees with Sam's arm around his shoulders and Janet's fingers on his wrist.

"No, no, I'm okay," he said, shaking his head at the doctor's urgent questions.

"You're capable of making your own medical decisions, Daniel," Janet said, her mouth set in a firm line, "but you can't keep up this pace."

"Danieljackson, we can find O'Neill without your assistance. I am able to track your previous path." Teal'c placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel squinted up at him. "He's hurt and it's been so long."

"You've done enough, Daniel," Sam said softly. "All we're doing now is holding up the colonel's rescue."

Sam was right, Daniel knew she was right. He closed his eyes, waving his hand for the others to go on. His eyes burned and he swallowed hard a few times. He could hear Janet talking to Sam, giving her instructions--"Make sure he keeps drinking water, get him to eat something before you move again," and he hung his head in embarrassment. He'd failed once again. Maybe leaving SG-1 was the best thing for all concerned, except---Sha're was still out there. He couldn't fail her too.

"We can start back to the Gate," Sam said, startling him. He hadn't known she'd stayed. "But Janet wants you to eat." She held out a power bar to him.

He looked at her, noticing the concern in her eyes; concern, not condemnation or anger. He took the bar, ignoring his shaking hands as he opened the wrapper and felt his stomach turn at the thought of food but he took a bite anyway, chewing slowly.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said once he'd managed to eat half the bar. He wrapped the rest of it, tucking it into a pocket.

She raised her eyebrows and frowned. "Sorry?"

"Shy'la. And now this. I'm sorry. I never meant to..."

"I know." Sam touched his cheek and he turned his head into her touch. "I know, Daniel. Let's get back to the Gate."

Getting to his feet was harder than he expected. Sam handed him a canteen and he drank wordlessly, allowing her to lead them back the way they'd come.

Each step was harder than the last. The borrowed boots he was wearing seemed to be filled with lead and his hands pulsed with every jarred motion of his body. The thought of lying down in the grass and sleeping for a minimum of a week under the alien sun was becoming more appealing as their long trek to the Gate continued. Daniel didn't understand how the trip back had become so much longer. His mind wandered and he walked on auto-pilot, trusting that Sam would guide him should he stray. He hoped he'd done the right thing--leaving Jack, shooting the Jaffa, going to the Gate for help and leaving Sam and Teal'c, but he was tortured by 'what ifs'. What if he'd made the wrong choices yet again? What if Jack had tried to get up the cliff on his own? What if leaving Jack had put his friend in more danger? What if? What if? His head felt as if it was going to explode with all the horrible possibilities.

A hand on his chest stopped his progress and Daniel looked at Sam, not understanding why she didn't want him to continue. He blinked a few times and wondered what the roaring noise was.

Sam took his arm again and they were walking up some steps and into the wormhole before his surroundings registered. His brain kicked into gear and told him he was going home. Home. Home was a good thing, he thought before everything went black.

* * *

He could hear voices, although none of them seemed to be addressing him--which was just fine with Daniel. He thought he probably should open his eyes but settled instead for keeping them closed. He was in the infirmary, he knew it without looking. There was no mistaking the smell or the way the air just felt plain different than elsewhere in the SGC. He could feel a slight tugging when he moved his left hand and he realized he was no longer in pain. That was a nice change.

"We'll be leaving now, sir."

"DoctorFraiser has informed us you need to rest."

Daniel turned his head slightly and cracked open his eyes, needing to see his teammates.

"Hey," he managed to say although his mouth was dry.

"Daniel!" Sam turned to him with a broad smile. "You're awake."

Daniel blinked up at her and Teal'c. "You're tall," he said.

Sam looked confused but Teal'c only nodded. "Indeed I am."

"Daniel?" Jack called from his bed and Sam and Teal'c stepped a little to the side so Daniel could see his friend.

Jack was lying on his side, a nasal cannula helping to provide some extra oxygen, but looking better than he had on the planet.

"Jack," Daniel acknowledged, managing a smile. "You're okay?"

"Gonna be fine. You are too."

Daniel didn't understand that comment. Of course he was, he hadn't been hurt like Jack was. His nose itched and he raised his right hand to rub at it, surprised to see his fingers wrapped in gauze. He studied them a moment and then closed his eyes, suddenly tired. There was a light touch to his shoulder and then a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, Daniel," Sam whispered. He wanted to be polite and reply, but his mouth didn't want to cooperate.

"Carter, let him rest," Jack said, his voice warm and concerned although Daniel couldn't understand why. "He deserves it."

Deserves it? What did that mean? Was Jack injured worse than he believed? But Jack had said he'd be okay, looked okay. It was too much work to try to figure it out and he was so tired.

"See you in the morning, sir." It was Sam again and she sounded all stuffed up, like she was crying. He didn't want to make Sam cry again--he'd hurt her enough when he'd been addicted to the sarcophagus. He wanted to open his eyes, look at her, tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't fight the pull of sleep any longer. He only hoped she and the others would be able to forgive him this time.

* * *

He was running towards the Stargate. If he just reached out he swore he'd be able to touch it, but with every step it seemed he was getting farther away instead of closer. He could hear Jack, Sam, and Teal'c calling his name and he turned back to them only to find his way blocked by fallen rocks. Pain lanced through his body and then Shyla was there holding out her hand. He backed away, shaking his head no, until his way was blocked again. He turned, feeling sick, already knowing he'd be staring down into an open sarcophagus. Dying--his teammates were dying--he could hear their cries for help, but he was compelled to run his hands over the smooth surface of the sarcophagus, allowing himself to be seduced by its beauty.

"Daniel!"

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he opened his eyes. He gave a shuddering sigh and stared at a point over Jack's right shoulder. Daniel took a few deep breaths, mentally counting to ten in Abydonian to allow his heart rate to return to normal.

"Just a nightmare," Jack said to someone Daniel couldn't see, but he heard a soft affirmation and the sound of someone walking away.

"You okay now?" Jack asked and it took Daniel a moment to realize Jack was talking to him.

Daniel frowned and tried to slide up in his bed so he was in more of a sitting position. Pain lanced through his feet even as Jack spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What?" Daniel finally found his voice even though it sounded weak to his own ears.

"You ripped up your feet pretty good. Doc says you'll need to stay off of them for at least a week."

"Oh." Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose wishing he had his...

"Here." Jack tapped his shoulder and placed a pair of glasses in Daniel's hand.

"Um," Daniel glanced around an infirmary suddenly put into clarity, "shouldn't you be in bed? Your hip? The staff weapon? You had a fever."

"Just got a scorch mark. And you know Doc and her magic stuff--loaded me up with antibiotics and my temperature is already coming down. Besides, I needed to go to the john."

"Oh." Daniel looked away, staring at his bandaged hands. "I don't remember all of this." He held up one hand, waving it at Jack. He frowned as Jack continued to stare at him. "Um, er, you can go back to bed. I'm fine."

Jack ignored him, lowering himself onto the edge of the mattress.

"I said I'm fine."

"Yeah you said it. That's what you always say. Too bad most of the time it's a lie."

Daniel attempted to fold his arms over his chest, but abandoned the idea when it hurt too much.

"You done good, Danny," Jack said after a long uncomfortable silence that consisted of Daniel glaring and Jack watching him. "On the mission, you did what you needed to do."

Daniel opened his mouth but Jack held up an index finger.

"Ah! Me Colonel, you not. And I'm telling you, you handled yourself well. What happened before---with Shyla---it's over, finito, locked in the box and thrown away the key. I said I wanted you back on the team, you're back. Do you think I'd have you back if I didn't think you could handle things?"

Daniel found himself speechless. He shook his head and watched as Jack stood up again, balancing himself on his crutches.

"Thank you," Daniel finally whispered to Jack's back.

"We're team, Daniel. Remember that. We're team," Jack said as he began his slow shuffling progress back to his bed. Daniel watched as Jack settled himself once more.

"Daniel? The word?" Jack asked, looking across the bed and waiting.

"Team, Jack. The word is team."

"See? I always knew you were a quick study. Now get back to sleep...and that's an order, Jackson."

Sighing, Daniel settled back on his pillow smiling to himself. He'd done good.

  



End file.
